


fathers and daughters, mothers and sons

by poalimal



Series: WIP Amnesty [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Misgendering, Trans Character, WIP Amnesty, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Brienne knew Jaime loved her, deeply and faithfully. She knew she could trust him. She knew he was just a man.





	fathers and daughters, mothers and sons

 

'Ha-ha, very funny,' said Jaime, rueful, shaking his head. 'You _do_ look ridiculous.'

Brienne had not said anything at all while Alix spoke, and she still did not say anything when he-- when she clattered back from her chair and tore out of the food court. Swiftly Brienne rose from the booth to her feet, tracking Alix' route through the crowds by the blue of her dress - and then she looked down at her husband, still shocked and seated, and said:

'You will not laugh at Alix again.'

 

* * *

 

Brienne knew Jaime loved her, deeply and faithfully; she knew he respected her, that he was attracted to her. She knew she could trust him. She knew he was just a man.

So she knew that he was proud that their son was handsome: tall and square-jawed, golden-haired, with shocking blue eyes, a pretty smile, and a kind heart. And she loved her son, she loved Jaime, but it felt sometimes as though the two of them spoke some secret language that she could only faintly hear. Alix had not always spoken it - as a baby he had been hers, the love of her life, strapped to her back if not huddled in her arms. She'd take him and Fogey all the way up the mountain behind their home, singing songs about the Isle and startling the birds, pointing out fairhorn trees on the south side and blackbush berries on the north, showing him how to recognise the hoof print of wild horses, teaching him the names of stars and how to find his way home by their light. For a time Alix was even hers alone, for he was shy of Jaime back when he worked his long weeks away at King's Landing.

But then he had gone to the nursery in town. And there he had learned what it really meant that Brienne looked the way she did - tall, wrong-footed, unbeautiful. Then came the day she had reached out to him and he had looked at her up and down with a stranger's eyes. Like he had never seen her before, and he didn't like what he saw.

Nowadays he asked her to park far from the school on the days when Jaime could not pick him up. She went up the mountain with Fogey alone.

She had thought she'd left shame far behind in her past. She had not known it could grow in her again.

 


End file.
